I Love You Harry Potter!
by Haruharuharuko
Summary: Young Mindy an orphan since she was one has no memory of her family and nothing to prove she has a family except a scrap of paper and a blanket. After a series of strange events Mindy realizes her family may not be so far away.DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP
1. A Short Bio, Owls, and Draco Malfoy?

Please take care of Mindy, Volt #2012 At Gringots Bank. That is all the letter in the blanket said.

October 31,1981 this is exactly three months and 4 days after Mindy's first birthday. Out on the door step of 's home for lost and abandoned children sat a blanket containing a child with deep blue eyes, almost violet and mousy brown hair. The child did not cry despite the chill or the fact that she had not eaten since morning or for the fact that both her parents and all her relatives abandoned her on the steps of a god forsaken orphanage. No she did not cry for she knew that if she cried it would show weakness and weakness was not tolerated by Mindy.

an elderly woman with a bloodhound like face ran a tight shift at the home. Boys to the right of one-hall way girls to the left of the same one, the children work in shifts girls watch the younger children and cook dinner and boys clean, do the yard work and get the paper, but all go to school. didn't like children she didn't like noise or mud or worms either but she liked children the least of all of the things she disliked. When one of the boys who was assigned to collect the mail walked in the house holding a wad of thick black blanket he was not only annoyed that he was not doing his job but also confused.

"Why on earth would he bring this…this thing to me." She thought and then looked the boy up and down.

"He looks old enough to know where the laundry goes and he has lived here long enough to understand that they don't visit me unless called." She closed he eyes and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Alexander…" she sang sweetly trying to hide her annoyance. The boy looked up at her with big frightened eyes.

"Yy…yes Mrs. Hatty?" he said shakily

"What does say about coming to her room before you are called."

"Nn…n…not to." He swallowed

"Exactly. So would you mind telling me why you Alexander are so special that you are exempt from these rules?" The anger in her voice emerging with every word until she was screaming at the boy.

"Well , um that blanket over there is well it's a…" Mrs. Hatty cut him off

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about do you realize who you are talking to… after I fed you and clothed you and gave you a place to live." She rose her hand as to hit him, the blanket moved she put her hand down quickly. She walked over to the bundle and opened it up a baby girl stared back at her.

"You are dismissed" she said she was mesmerized by the child skin pale as the face of the moon a starless night and eyes deep and blue like the ocean. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath the chilled had a note next to her. She picked it up and then looked back at the child before reading it. She walked over to her computer and looked at the name on the paper again then typed it in.

_Gringots Bank_ according to the Internet didn't exist. She sighed and walked back over to the child picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Over the years began noticing that Mindy wasn't like the other children sure she still acted the age that she was she wasn't smarter, stronger or healthier than any of the other children. Well let me just give you some examples of how Mindy differed from the other children. At the age of 6 Mindy acted like any 6 year old does and so one day when playing with another child began to get, annoyed shall we say? This caused her to become angry and at the very moment when this emotion swept over her the sky grew dark and thunder boomed and lightning struck the ground. Despite the rainy season being over and the chance of a storm being a 5% chance that day according to the news. This seemed to happen every time Mindy threw a fit another thing that made Mindy different was the fact that she didn't cry or complain sure she would get angry and yell at another child but never did she cry. Once she was running with some older kids out side and tripped over a tree root she had a deep cut on one knee and waked her head on a rock but she didn't cry, and the other time she broke her arm and had to pop the bone in place still she didn't cry. At that point being a very religious person had taken Mindy to countless priests and churches she had, had her exercised twice and by this time she was only 9. For her 10th birthday took the children to the zoo. Mindy had read about the zoo and heard they had snakes witch she was especially fond of. She and some of the boys went to the reptile room where on this specific day just so happened to have a special show where a zoologist talked about the reptiles.

"Ok I think I heard it was someone's birth day today who's is it?" The young lady on stage asked scanning the crowd. Mindy raised her hand.

"Oh well what's your name?" she asked in a peppy voice that bothered Mindy. She held a microphone to her face.

"Mindy my name is Mindy and I am turning 10 today." She said bluntly trying to avoid being asked any more questions.

"Well, Mindy where is your guardian?"

I am going to Mindy tell the rest of the story because I can't reach any farther forward in her memory.

I pointed to the back of the room in the corner where sulked exhausted.

"Oh, can I let Mindy be my lovely assistant."

I looked at her trying to send mental messages to make her say yes. She waved her hand giving me her consent.

"YESSSS…finally I finally get to touch a real snake." I screamed in my head.

The tall thin woman pulled a large snake out of a cage.

"Burmese Python why else would she let me hold such a large snake." It was kind of a let down but still it was a giant snake!

"Okay the snake is kind of hea…" before she could finish the snake bit her arm the woman loosened her grip and the snake let down to the ground and then over to me and up my leg.

"Hello" said the snake

"Hello" I responded everyone was staring at me like I was the weird one the snake was the one who was talking. Even the bleeding zookeeper was staining at me like I was some sort of monster.

"Ahem, excuse me human but might I ask can you understand me?" the snakes head was slightly tilted to one side.

"Apparently I can why do you need help?" the snake nodded its head.

"This is rather curious isn't it? Yes I do need help could you point me towards the exit please madam?" I smiled and pointed towards the door.

"Make a right past the monkeys and a left at the elephants then just go straight." She looked in the direction I was pointing and then back at me.

"Thankssssss."

"Anytime."

With that she slithered down my leg and across the room to the exit. Every adult looked at me with fear the girls with disgust and the boys with admiration.

"What and who are you?" asked a disgusted look on her face.

"You know I would like to find that out for myself." I turned walked back to my seat and no one said a word to me for the rest of the day.

We sat on the bus no one sat next to me the bus was silent but I felt there stares on my back. Finally someone said something.

"Hey Mindy how'd ya do that?" asked an older boy.

"How did I do what?" my eyes narrowed as I asked.

He paused a moment as if questioning his methods.

"How'd ya do that hissing thing to control that snake?" he smiled smugly and looked back at his friends.

I smiled my sweetest smile and leaned over the seat and whispered,

"First of all I didn't control it we just had a conversation and second of all if I wanted to I could conger up hundreds of snakes to eat you and your idiot friends right now so I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

He looked at me disgusted and a little bit in shock. He apparently didn't have anything to say after that because he got up and went to the back of the bus. When we got off the bus pulled me off to the side and we had a little chat, as she would call it.

"I don't know what satanic rituals you are doing up in your room but if I ever see anything like today happen again your out on the streets got it? "She had jowls and when ever she moved they jiggled I followed them with my eyes. This made me nod my head and she was content with that and she sighed grabbed my arms and dragged me inside.

The rest of the night was normal we eat dinner get ready for bed read for 30 min and lights out at eight o'clock. My room is in the attic there is one door leading to a staircase that goes down and there is another in the same area that leads to the roof. There are two windows on either sides of me one of the windows is broken and the other doesn't roll up and in the summertime it gets deathly hot so at one point I broke the window that doesn't roll up. I stared at the tall ceiling wispy strings of destroyed cobwebs hung from the columns running through the ceiling.

"What the heck was that today the snake talked…or did I talk to the snake?" I thought to myself out loud.

"Whatever it was probably just my imagination I was just talking to it out loud and now people think that I'm crazy." And with that thought I drifted into the oblivion of sleep.

I awoke to the sound of my cheap plastic alarm clock ringing in my ear I reached my hand out from the warm, dark, depth of my bed sheet I felt around on my nightstand for the cool feel of plastic.

"Come on alarm, alarm…. Alarm?" Something warm and soft was sitting on my side table I sit up in bed. My vision blurry I rub my eyes and blink three times. There sitting on my night stand on top of my alarm clock was a large dark brown owl.

I sit there staring "oh, an owl is that all." I lay back down and pull the covers over my head… "wait… an owl how the, what the, woah,woah wait. Whoa ,whoa wait what?" The owl sat there and cooed. "

Okay there is an owl in my room, I haven't done any drugs and I am almost positive that I am awake witch brings us back to the conclusion that there is an OWL IN MY ROOM!" I take three deep breaths.

"What do you want?" I ask the owl. It cooed and nudges an envelope towards me.

"You brought me a letter." The owl cooed again and nudged my hand

"That's It I am schizophrenic." I opened the envelope and begin reading the letter here is what it said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster: __Albus Dumbledore__  
>(Order of Merlin, <em>_First Class__, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear ,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall__  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

I quickly grabbed a pen and paper.

"Wait right here" I commanded the owl.

I ran down the stares to and asked, "Uhm I understand what I did yesterday was uncalled for so I created a contract clearly stating that I would never do something like that again would you please sign it verifying that you agree with it?" I forced the pen into her hand and she scribbled down her name looked at it and looked pleased with herself. I smiled and nodded and ran back op the winding staircase. On the paper under 's signature I scribbled down:

_My guardian gave her consent, and I would be happy to attend your school._

I grabbed some string and tied the note to the owl's ankle and sent it on its way. I sighed and then laughed.

"yea right like that was real probably someone playing a prank." And with that I went to get dressed. There was a knock on my door and 's voice came through.

"Mindy?" she called

"Yes one moment" I pulled my shirt over my head and shoved the letter and list into my front pocket.

"May I come in?" she asked

"you may." She shuffled into my room holding a small slip of paper and a dark blanket.

"Mindy I was saving this for your present yesterday but I forgot to give it to you." She handed over the slip of paper witch read:

_Please take care of Mindy, Volt# 2012 at Gringots Bank._

I look at the paper and then I smell it maybe it still smells like my family. No luck the smell reeks rose and jasmine potpourri. Then she hands me the blanket ,the blanket smells of something warm and sweet the smell of home, the smell of family.

"I should have given this to you sooner maybe you wouldn't have gotten into being a follower of satin. There is a family who is wanting to adopt you do you think you would like to go stay at there house for a trial run?" I looked at her blankly

"oh now I know why she is being so nice to me" I thought

"its because I'm going to be out of her hair she's in a good mood." I laughed to my self.

"Mindy would you like to?" she asked you could see the sparkle in her eye, you know the kind you get when your about to get something you really want yea that kind.

"Yes, yes oh please can I go?" I begged "yes anything to get out of this place. my chance at freedom had arrived.

Her eyes grew wider and the gleam got bigger.

"Of course my sweet just pack your things and be on your way." And with that she skipped out of the room like a bunch of weight had been lifted off her shoulders. I folded up my blanket carefully. My clothes tooth paste, toothbrush ,hairbrush ,books and stuffed snake I threw in my bag quickly and carelessly. But my blanket I made sure was away from my toothpaste and I made sure that the corners weren't bunched up. I scanned the room for any of my things I might forget but saw nothing.I pulled all of the papers out of my pocket an placed them on my bed I folded the papers back up neatly and placed them all in the envelope then put the envelope in my pocket.

I walked down the stairs like you see all of the princesses do in the movies slowly and gracefully. In the doorway talking to was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Long dark flowing hair ,pail skin and lips as red as a new rose. She was perfect in all ways visually. She looked up at me and smiled a big, toothy gleaming ,white smile. I forgot about acting like a princess and getting out of that prison and I ran down the stairs to the side of the beautiful woman. looked at me an then the women. Then said in her best sad acting voice,

"I'm going to miss her so much if you decide you want to keep her call me up and we can go over the legal information okay." The beautiful woman nodded.

"Good Buy" waved blowing fake kisses. Then the door shut the peppy beautiful woman wasn't so beautiful any more the color faded from her lips her hair lost its shine and you could say its like the life was being drained out of her every step closer we got to the car. I looked at her again and now saw the burses on her arm and her black eye with bags underneath them. She grabbed me by my hair and dragged me too the back seat and yelled "Sit down and buckle up!"

In the front of the car there was a man with a shaggy beard holding a cigarette. He looked me up and down then smiled a yellow toothy smile. He held his hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Greg and that's Nancy and were your new mommy and daddy." With that they both started laughing. Luckily for me Greg and Nancy lived close to the city so I didn't have to sit in the same car as them for very long. We got to their house it was small but not a shack and not a trailer so I was content for the moment. I grabbed my backpack and walked into the house the moment they opened the door I was immersed in the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke it was awful. Nancy walked in the kitchen and looked in the fridge the rancid smell of rotten milk and meat immediately filled the air. She looked at me and then she looked back in the fridge. "Hey Greg" she yelled to Greg who was now sitting on the couch dirinking a beer. "What?" he yelled back even though they were just a phew steps away. My head rung from all of the fumes in the air ,Nancy pulling my hair out and now them yelling I was in a daze so I didn't hear them calling. Greg walked up and smacked me in the face. I looked up at him holding my cheek "Hey, we called your name like six times." He nagged "Listen up kid you need to go to the store and get all of the items on this list got it kid?" He asked forcing the list into my hand. "My names not kid its Mindy and I don't know where the grocery store is and even if I did I don't have any money." They stared at me blankly and then Nancy walked up to me and handed me a roll of 1dollar bills "There's your money and if you don't know where the store is well you better go find it Mandy useless piece of crap." I got up off of the floor and hoisted my backpack over my shoulder. Turned and said "Its Mindy and by." The door slammed shut behind me and I began my quest to find the store. I walked down ally ways and across roads I finally stopped and took a break in front of an old music store. I reached in my pocket to look at my letter and it wasn't there. "Oh, crap that had all of my things in it." I thought out loud.

"Excuse me did you looses something." I looked up and standing there was a boy he appeared to be about the same age as me.

"As a matter of fact I have lost something, you haven't happened to see an envelope have you?" I asked hopefully

"Is this it. An acceptance letter to Hogwarts?" I stood up

"Yes, that's it exactly thank you so much."

"Hey no problem so are you a mixed-blood or a pure-blood?"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well you are going to Hogwarts so you aren't a muggle right so what are you a pure blood wizard or a half blood wizard?"

"Wizard?"

"Oh sorry witch ."

"Wait so this Hogwarts place is real?"

"Yes its one of the finest wizarding schools in the world."

"So your telling me that if an owl comes and gives you an acceptance letter to this school you are a wizard or witch."

"Yes, generally people who go to wizarding schools are in fact magical beings?

"So my parents were wizards that's why I could talk to that snake and all that other weird stuff happened."

"Wait did you say you could talk to snakes that means you're a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin sweet you can't be a mud-blood then."

"Ok so I am a pure blood so how do I get all the stuff on this list because I know there not going to sell this at your local School Box."

"Yea, well first ya got to go to the Leaky Cauldron that will take you to Diagon Ally. Gosh you remind me of someone I know I just can't put my finger on it."

"Draco!" a tall thin blond man yelled from down the street.

The boy turned his head "coming papa."

"My name is Mindy what's yours ?"

"Draco, Draco Malphoy just call me Draco."

"See ya" they walked into a building that appeared to be a shut down bar and inn I stared at the sign suddenly the blackened out letters appeared the name "The Leaky Cauldron."

So I'm a wizard hum, what do ya know. I am a wizard wow so it appears I have two choices I can go back and be abused the rest of my life or can become a wizard and possibly find out whom my parents are. I'm going to go with plan number two.


	2. The Creeper of Diagonally and New Robes

"Wait!" I called out. The tall thin man paused and whispered something to Malfoy who nodded and continued walking into what was apparently "The Leaky Cauldron".

"Young lady." The tall man said

"I didn't catch your name what was it again?" he had this smug look on his face and the way he held his cane bothered me, but I responded anyway,

"I didn't tell you my name and it's Mindy and don't ask me who my parents are because four days after my 1st birthday I was abandoned." Why am I spilling my guts to a complete stranger? I thought to myself, I looked up at him but this time the smug look was gone and replaced with a look of amazement and shock he looked around and then whispered,

"Would you like to know how to get to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry?" I looked around and whispered back,

"That would be nice." He smiled and threw his cane up in the air and caught it again.

"Well just stick with Malfoy then and he will show you the ropes to being a successful witch or in his case wizard." He started to walk and then turned and ushered me to follow I did he kind of gave me the creeps though. It was as if I had seen him somewhere before but I didn't know where.

We passed through the doors of "The Leaky Cauldron" when the man passed through the doors there were only whispers and stares at him and then at me but mostly at him.

"Um, well I don't mean to pry but exactly who are you?" he looked at me and stopped walking he thought for a moment and then said,

"I am many things my dear but, my name is Luscious Malfoy father of Draco Malfoy and husband of Narcissa Black and we are one of the richest families in the wizarding world." at the end it was more like he was lecturing me than him answering simple question I decided that it was smart to keep my eyes and ears open and my mouth shut.

We walked through the building until we came out the back of it. There was a tall old brick wall and sitting on the ground in front of it was Draco he looked at his father and the boy I had met was gone. Replaced by this…this spoiled little git I didn't like it I didn't like it one bit. Luscious Malfoy pushed his son out of the way and lifted his cane up to the one broken brick. Out three up five he taped the brick and repeated three more times. At first nothing happened.

That's it that's the secret to being a wizard, tapping things in a pattern multiple times? If that's all you do then I'll go live with the hicks thank you very much. I thought to myself and then slowly started to back away hoping they didn't see me making my escape. I was about halfway to the door when I head the sound of a rock being grinded against sidewalk oh how I hated that noise I whipped around to see the bricks quickly rearranging themselves into an arch. I fell backwards mouth open I tried to fid words but I was just too shocked. Draco looked at me a sly smirk crossed his pail face and he pointed to the path.

"Diagon Ally." He said smugly like I don't know anything. Like I'm a child. I got my self up off the ground and dusted the dirt off of my butt and made sure I had all of my things and started walking.

"Right to diagonally." I said in a bright triumphant tone I felt like I had accomplished something that day. Draco and Luscious looked at each other but Draco laughed.

"It's not _diagonally _its Diagon Ally."

"Yea that's what I said, now how do I get to Gringots?" Draco who was all ready half way down the street yelled back,

"Don't worry you'll fid it it's the largest building here just ask for directions." And with that his pale figure vanished into the dark crowd of people.

"Oh, and thank…" but Luscious was already gone as well. I held the paper in one hand and my bag of clothes in the other I hoisted it up onto my shoulder and walked through the door. There were people of all sorts running back and forth from shop to shop. There was a pet store, candy shop, book, and toy; clothing, wands, robes and trunk shops from A to Z Diagonally had it all.

"Now if only I could find Gringots." I mumbled to myself. Someone tapped my shoulder I whipped around doing my best karate pose it was a girl with wavy blond hair and soft calm blue eyes.

"Excuse me "she said in a sweet voice "but I couldn't help but notice you standing there and you seemed lost do you need any help?"

I stared blankly at her trying to remember how to talk,

"Uhm yea, could you show me the way to Gringots you see I just found out that I am a witch like three hours ago so."

"Gringots oh you mean the bank yea that's where I'm going. Oh my name is Luna Lovegood."

"Mindy, don't have a last name."

"Well Mindy Donthavalastname its nice to meat you."

Wandered the streets for at least an hour until we came to a towering grey structure with the name "_Gringots"_ in big bold letters. Luna turned to me and said "Well Mindy Donthavalastname it seems we must part but before I go I have to warn you there are loads of Wrackspurts around these parts so be carful. Goodbye." She smiled, waved and walked away.

What was up with her, no matter and what the heck is a wackspit or whatever an. Lets get back on track. I looked down at the sheet of paper that read:_ Please take care of Mindy, Volt# 2012 Gringots bank._ Then back up at the looming distorted building I took a deep breath and headed in. For a moment I thought my vision was just distorted but slowly I came to the reality that there were ugly little people walking around. It was disgusting sharp teeth long noses they looked like ferrets with 2 legs and no fur. I slowly walked up to the counter and said in my most polite voice,

"Uhm, excuse me can you give me the key to volt #2012 under the name Mindy please." The room got silent the ugly creatures stopped what they were doing and looked at me. A very larger, very mean looking thing leaned over the counter and asked in an old wrinkly voice,

"Well do you have the key?" I stared at him blankly what key all I have is a slip of paper and a blanket…does he need the blanket?

"Oh" I said trying to act nonchalant "Do you mean this?" I unzipped my bag and held up the black blanket. The creature reached its skinny arm over the counter and with its spindly-clawed fingers grasped the blanket. He stared at it for a moment and then felt around.

"Ah!" he said in an unsurprised voice "there it is" He took the blanket where he was holding it and put it in his mouth and ripped it.

"Hey!" I yelled he flipped the blanket upside down over his large hands a small silver key fell into his palm.

"Got'ch ya" he said as if speaking directly to they key. "He held the blanket out and another creature walked up the large one said, "Please have this repaired. Mindy apparently has sentimental feelings for it." And he dropped it like a dirty diaper.

Then he reverted his attention back to me he looked me up and down.

"Come with me he said." He walked out from behind the counter he was sort of short and demonic looking we walked down a long dark hallway until we reached a cage like platform. I shrugged and followed him on he waddled over to this panel and typed in some numbers. As soon as he pressed the final key the platform started moving, it moved so fast we jolted around corners went up and down floors. I thought I was going to hurl then it stopped I flew forward and fell to my knees.

The creature smiled sharp rust colored smile,

"Right this way please." I found my footing and walked towards him wobbling a little bit still in shock. He looked at me ant then at the door number.

"Volt #2012."He stated and then walked forward and stuck is finger to the door tracing lines I didn't bother keeping up I just stood there like an air head thinking about what the little thing was. A dwarf, gnome, elf, no, no, no a goblin… yea that's what he is a goblin. I came back to earth the goblin was staring at me looking annoyed. He ushered towards the door. I looked in there were bags everywhere money and gems bags of it covering the floor. My eye twitched, I looked at the goblin.

"How much should I take?" I asked myself allowed,

The goblin replied, " I would take about 2,182 Galloons, 11 Sickles, and 14 Knots, but I would bring extra for quiditch gear, a pet, candy, or food. All together I would bring about 2224 Galloons, 11 Sickles, and 14 Knots."

I stared at him blankly Sickles…Knots can we convert this to real money and should I just grab a bag or what that's what I'm doing. I walked over grabbed a bag it was heavy really heavy.

"Uhm you know you can just charge it right…" he looked at me like I was crazy while he said this.

"Right, I will do that but let me just" I grabbed a handful of the silver and gold coins and shoved them in my pocket.

"Just in case." I winked and smiled he stared at me like I had a big zit on my forehead.

He grimaced shrugged and then ushered towards the door we walked out to the freaky moving platform in the cold wet corridor. We got back to the main room the large goblin was leaning over the counter with my neatly folded black blanket sitting under his chest. He opened his mouth full of sharp yellow teeth, "how much do you need?" he asked looking bored and a little agitated.

"2224 Galloons 11 Sickles and 14 knots." I said brightly. He looked at me amazed. Like I couldn't possibly have that much money. He looked me up and down and finally said,

"Hold out your arm please." I did s the goblin told me. He turned it around a couple of times and felt my wrist until he stopped on a point.

"Aha so there you are," he said amused and somewhat surprised. He pulled out this stick and said some words that didn't make sense to me any way but apparently the stick responds to nonsense. A pinkish lightning came out of the tip of the stick and made my arm burn. I tried to pull away but the goblin had a tight grip on my wrist. He continued to chant the words over and over again. Until he released my arm and the burning stopped I looked on my wrist the initials _GWB_ were now tattooed on my skin. I rubbed my scar and grabbed my blanket, shoved it in my bag and thanked them for there time. I left there as fast as I could. I walked up to a bench and sat down next to a kid with bright red hair and freckles he was eating what looked like jelly beans. I pulled out my envelope and found the list:

_First year students will require:  
>Three sets of plain works robes (black)<br>One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
>One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<br>One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

The boy leaned over and looked at my paper,

"You need to go to madam Mulkins for the first things." He said in between bites.

"Thanks, witch way do I go?" I looked around puzzled there were signs going in every which way. He stood up and laughed,

"My names Ron, Ron Weasly." He said extending his sticky hand. I grabbed his hand and grimaced, it was like holding hands with a toddler on Halloween wet and sticky.

"Pleasure." I said as I pulled my hand away and wiped it on my pants.

"Ok lets go this way… I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

"It's Mindy, just Mindy."

"Ok, Mindy lets go." We started off. It felt like an eternity, you see his presence bothered me his voice his smell the way he looked it bothered me. I was in a daydream when I heard my name.

"Mindy. Mindy? Time to come back down here to earth." I cringed his voice so, annoying.

"I'm here." I said a bit startled he laughed and gestured towards the store.

"I present to you Madam Mulkin's." I gave him my best fake smile and then said in my sweetest voice possible,

"Thank you Ron I guess I will be seeing you at Hogwarts then." He nodded and then turned away. My smile faded into disgust. Filthy creature that boy is, un-disserving of my kindness. I turned to walk in the store when Malfoy walked out fuming.

"Hey" I said cheerfully he blushed and waved shyly.

"So did you get fitted for robes?"

"Yea, but I ran into this real moron Potter."

"Potter?" I asked confused.

"Oh yea you grew up in the muggle world didn't you. Well there used to be this dark lord we call him you know who and he went to go convince potter's parents to join him. They refused and so he used one of the forbidden curses on them the killing one, but some how potter lived and ended up killing the dark lord. I don't think he killed him just weakened him that's all."

"That's stupid why didn't they join him there was two benefits to that. One they wouldn't have died and two they could have more power I mean the choice is kind of obvious.

"I know that's what I said." We stared at each other it was a long awkward silence before I finally said,

" I better go get fitted I still have a lot of shopping to do."

"Oh… yea, yea me to." He said looking kind of disappointed. I smiled, I felt bad that I had to leave him here,

"Hey would you wait for me I could go get my wand you could show me around." I gave a half smile. He perked up, grabbed my arm and practically threw me into the shop. I stumbled and ran into the tallest man I had ever seen. He had a long scruffy black beard and a dirty brown trench coat.

"I got ya a present he said to someone standing next to him."

"Sorry." I said quietly and ran up to the desk.

A large grey haired woman walked up to the desk.

"And what can I do for you today?" she said in a rosy voice.

"Uhm, I need two I mean three dress robes, a hat, some dragon hide gloves, and a winter cloak." She looked at me and then around the room.

"Young lady were are your parents or guardian?" I must have gotten that look on my face that I always get when anyone mentions family, because she sighed and said,

"Come this way, what's your name?" I looked back to see Malfoy sitting on one of the benches with a scowl on his face I smirked and thought to myself, is this what he's always like? I shook my head and laughed. Madam Mulkin sat me down in a chair and grabbed the measuring tape from around her neck and put it around my head. I pretty much spaced out the rest of the time until she said,

"Excuse me young miss, you are done. Please follow mw to the front desk." I did as I was told and followed.

"That will be 446 Galloons and 16 Sickles." I looked at her, oh she means money I give her my arm with the tattoo and she pulls out her wand and utters some gibberish. I flinched when the lightning came out of the tip of the stick, but it didn't burn it was more of a cooling sensation than anything else. I felt breathing down my neck. She put the stick down and smiled,

"Okay were all set thank you Mindy. Come again." I turned around to find Draco standing there eagerly waiting like a loyal dog. I laughed and grabbed his hand we rushed out the door he led me down the street and around corners. Until, we got to Olivander's.

"I'm pretty sure this was the wand shop." Draco turned to me and said exhausted and he had a right to sound exhausted we ran like 10 blocks without stopping. We opened the door and a bell rang loud and clear in my ear. A perky old man popped up from behind the counter. I jumped surprised he jogged over to us,

"Oh are you two young wizards looking to get your first wands?" I nodded and Draco stepped in and said,

"I already have a wand my friend Mindy needs one though." He pointed to me as he explained this. The man I expected to be Olivander was staring at me looking me up and down, and it was kind of creeping me out.

"Alright then young man I need you to step out side." I looked at Draco scared and confused pleading with my eyes for him not to go. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry." And walked outside the shop and sat down. Olivander continued to study me it made me uncomfortable.

"I have just the wand for you." I watched him as he shuffled over to the rows of shelves holding papers and boxes. He scanned the shelves and then walked over to one pulling out a box old and dusty he blew the dust off. Olivander pulled out the stick, silver handle and black swirls going all around. He handed it to me and ducked for cover behind the counter.

"Just flick it" his voice muffled by the thick carpet.

I flicked the wand and a green mist shot out of it and like a serpent wrapped it's self around my body. Then it suddenly vanished without a trace. I saw Olivander's eyes appear from behind the counter.

"Your still alive!" he sounded shocked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked annoyed

"Well… it's just that, that wand belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself and when ever I try to sell it, no when ever someone picks it up they burst into flames that can't be doused with water." He looked at his feet. I looked at him disgusted that he would even try to sell me such wand.

"But you, your special somehow. Somehow the wand accepted you very curious. Just take the thing no payment necessary I doubt anyone will ever be able to buy that wand so just take it."

I smirked and pointed the wand at him,

"Thank you my good sir now if you could point," I flicked my wand slightly and he flinched,

"me in the direction of the book store." He slowly stood up and opened his mouth,

"Flourish and Bolts is where you want to go they have all the books you will need there. Now please leave an old man alone." I paraded out of the store my silver wand in hand and grabbed my bag of new robes from Draco. He had a ghoulish smile on his face he had been watching the whole time.

"Draco, tell me more about this Hogwarts."

"There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"And which house is the best to be in?" I asked becoming more intrigued.

"The best house I would have to say would be," I looked at my wand and grabbed my hand.

"Bloody hell where did you get that!" he was freaking out.

"Olivander's" I said proudly

"That must of cost you a bloody fortune."

"Nope not a penny...oh I mean knot. Olivander gave it to me absolutely no cost."

"Nice, do you want to go look at brooms with me really quick?" Shrugged my shoulders and walked across the street. The moment we walked through the doors Draco's jerky act came out.

"Hey you clerk what's your newest module?" he asked in a snooty voice nose held high.

"That would be the Nimbus 2001." The clerk said looking surprised to see us.

"You know that people that haven't had at least one year of training aren't aloud to fly a broom." The clerk popped his gum.

"Do you know who I am?" Draco fumed

"I am Draco Malfoy son of Luscious Malfoy we have enough power to put you and everyone who shops here out of a job and on the streets."

The clerk stepped back shocked and said,

"That will be 1036 Galloons." Malfoy smirked and held out his arm. The man pulled out his wand and the lightning bolt came out.

"Thank you for shopping come again." The color drained from the clerks face and he looked like a zombie. Draco Malfoy is evil and I like it.


	3. Discoveries of Love, Waiting Lots of it

My eye twitched as we waited in line fro the last thing on my list. We had been there all day and I still didn't have a place to stay for the night. Nightmare sat on my shoulder and Draco stood next to me picking at a scab on his elbow. A fly flew past me; I could hear its little wings trying so hard to keep it off the ground. I watched as Nightmare, my new cat swiped it out of the air with such ease. I looked at my wand and my bag full of every kind of wizarding book imaginable. I thought about my wand and my abusive would be parents and Draco my personality confused friend and the boy with sticky hands and Luna Lovegood the weird girl who talked about strange imaginary things. I looked around the man in front of us three people left I thought to myself you can make it. I pulled out my wand, earlier I had watch an older kid do a spell I mouthed the word Lumose. I flicked my wand and a small light appeared at the end of it. Lumose I said again but louder. The light was bigger. Draco looked up from his scab and watched me do the spell over and over until I had pretty much mastered it. By that time we were up I handed the cashier my books and then my arm she did the weird lightning thing and then said thank you and we left. I finally turned to Draco and said,

"Hey, where should I stay for the night?" He looked at me puzzled.

"Why don't you stay with your adopted parents?" I grimaced

"Well let's just say things aren't too hot at home and… well do you know any cheap but good inns or hotels?" he paused unsure of weather or not he should tell me then he said,

"The leaky caldron its nearby affordable and if your staying as a student its even cheaper." He gave me a cheesy salesmen smile and then said,

" Plus I know where it is so I can show you to the station in September."

"Okay show me to the leaky caldron then my good sir." We walked arm in arm with Nightmare following us. We approached the building from where we came in. I turned to Draco and said,

"How the hell do we get out there is a freaking brick wall in front of us." He gave me a look of amusement.

"I know how to get out." He strode up to the wall looked at me winked and then started hitting the wall yelling "Let us in! Let us in!" while he was doing this I noticed people walking in a door with a sign above it that read: _The Leaky Caldron._

I looked at Draco who was still hitting the wall and yelling.

"Draco…" no response,

"Draco, Draco Malfoy!" I yelled he immediately stopped hitting the wall and turned to face me. He was panting,

"Yes?" he said in a soft voice almost a whisper. I laughed and pointed to the door saying,

"You did that for 5 minutes when we could have just walked over there and been gone by now." I said in between gasps of air. He stood up straight and blushed clearly embarrassed he walked over and dragged me to the door. We walked up to the counter once we got inside,

"A room for one please." I said holding my wrist over the counter. The man looked at me and smiled,

"Hello young lady I see you have a lot of luggage there and you need a room, will you be attending a school?" he asked in a gruff but kind voice. I nodded my head and showed him my acceptance letter he nodded and put his wand to my arm. We waited while he did the transaction.

"And I take it you'll be staying until Wednesday?" I nodded and wrote something down in a log of some sort.

"Name." he said

"Mindy." I responded sweetly he handed me a room key.

Draco grabbed my bag and his broom and we walked up the stares.

"Well what room number?" he asked impatiently

"23." I said as we walked up the stairs. My backpack was heavy and my bags full of books didn't help. Also my trunk, which we had also gotten wasn't helping either. We go to the room and I quickly dropped my bag nearly smashing Nightmare and jammed the key in the lock. Draco looked exhausted what used to be neatly slicked back blonde hair was now random strands going in every which way. I thanked him for helping me carry my things and bid him farewell. He nodded looking almost relieved and slumped down the stairs. I opened the door to my room and dragged my things in one at a time. When everything was in the room, including Nightmare I laid down on the bed. The window was open letting a warm late July breeze through my room. I pulled the acceptance letter out of my pocket. "One month," I said to myself troubled. One-month turns out doesn't feel like a long time but it sound like one, but when you are introduced to the wizard world there's a lot to do in one month. Packing for instance that took almost two days, trying all of the candy. Most of the time I read. I read mainly the spells, charms, and history books and by the end of the month I could tell you first and second year spells and I could perform them. I probably should have looked through the spell book before I packed because it would of saved me a lot of trouble I mean had I known that I could just say the word "Pack" while pointing my wand at my things would have packed it automatically I would have used that spell. September 1st came and I waited for Draco to show up Nightmare rubbed up against my leg. Finally I saw the short blonde boy dragging a cart behind him I stood up and waved and Nightmare jumped up onto my shoulder and we walked up to him. He had a tired scowl on his face. He grabbed my hand and we walked and walked and walked. The muggles stared at us walking down the street in our dress robes. I could feel their eyes on my back and I could see their mouths moving silently. I focused on the pavement I felt as if the muggles and my eyes met they would know my secret. I didn't feel like that around other wizards and witches. Well now that I knew the truth. We stood outside the old train station I stared up the tall grey building. Malfoy pulled my arm and we marched into the station. His face molded back into the disgusted scowl he had always warn. Twisted with anger and spite. His blonde hair slicked back neatly with no loose ends. He was perfect in all ways and it kind of bothered me. I don't know what it was but for some reason I was in a really pissy mood maybe it was because Draco was pushing me around or the fact that the only thing I'd eaten that day was a chocolate frog but I was in a bad mood. We were the only people there other than a small group of kids and a security officer. Draco trusted the cart handle into my hand, turned to me and asked " I can tell your in a bad mood but just hold out until were on the train we I have to go ask those people over there where the platform is and if there muggles they might be a little annoying so just try and restrain yourself." He smiled and grabbed my hand. That's when I realized he wasn't all that bad looking. We walked up to the group of kids they looked a little older than us maybe 13 or 14. Draco coughed to get their attention. Now Draco doesn't look like an eleven year old he looks maybe twelve or thirteen, he's tall and when he talks he sounds mature.

The girls in the group stared at him giggling and whispering. Looking Draco up and down.

"Sorry we don't need to bother you but could you tell us where platform 9 3/4 is?"

The second he said "we" the girls eyes turned cold and unforgiving they stared at me with there dead envious eyes. Then came a flood of questions and comments.

"Are you his sister?"

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"Are you related?"

"Look at her shoes."

"Look at her hair."

"Look at her shirt."

"She's so ugly."

"What's wrong with her eyes? Their purple."

I felt the rage building up in side of me. I felt their tongues whip and pierce me with their insults. My face burned red and hot. Draco was finishing his conversation when he noticed me the boy he was talking to was laughing, Draco didn't look happy. I felt tears running down my face. 'No, you can't cry, not here not now. You don't cry, you don't.'

"Asahashieahase ssssshehame masneko!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Draco looked scared and a bit disappointed. The girls stopped laughing and gawked at the two large serpents that had wrapped themselves around my arms.

"Stupid Muggles! How dare you make fun of me! I have enough power to kill you with one strike!" with that the snakes fell to the floor and over to the girls wrapping themselves around their legs and feet.

"Don't kill them." Draco said under his breath. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"I was never going to I was just playing, any way my pet snakes just ate." Nightmare was now again sitting on my shoulder hissing at the cowering people. The snakes withdrew leaving a pile of stunned people sitting in the middle of the station. I was kind of surprised that officer didn't see or hear that little incident. Draco just stood their wide-eyed mouth open, well after he realized I wasn't going to kill them. Then he did something I didn't expect him to do, he laughed, and he laughed hysterically.

"To think I thought that you were going to kill them, yea right you." He was practically rolling on the floor.

"I would have killed them had you not told me to stop." He stopped laughing and looked up at me.

"But seriously you can't do that around muggles you could expose us and then we would be screwed." he began to walk away he paused and said,

"Oh, and you would be expelled from Hogwarts. You would have to go back and live with those stupid adopted muggle parents, wouldn't you?" He smirked and continued walking. I grabbed the cart angrily. I eventually caught up to him he was talking to a short fat kid with a cru cut and a tall fat kid with his curly hair all spiked up both were extremely pale. I dragged the heavy cart.

"Ah, Mindy. I want to introduce you to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." The fat kid walked up and held his hand out.

"My name is Vincent Crabbe, just call me Crabbe." I grabbed his hand and shook it. The tall kid just nodded, he seemed like kind of a douche bag. To cool to shake my hand. I think I could live being friends with Crabbe.

"Any friend of Malphoy's is a friend of ours." I scowled why did he say it like Draco owned me.

"I'm not Malphoy's friend, Draco is my friend." Draco looked confused but Crabbe seemed to get it. Goyle just stood there like an idiot.

"Where's platform 93/4 any way?" Goyle pointed towards the brick wall in between 9 and 10. Now I thought he was just a bag of shit I mean seriously. Draco smiled and laughed; it must have been the look on my face. He again grabbed my arm and we headed towards the brick wall.

"Hold my hand tightly."

"What?"

"Just do it." I did and we ran towards the wall at full speed we got about three feet in front of it and I closed my eyes waiting for the cool sting of the bricks. But it never came, just Draco's laughter. I opened my eyes to see hundreds of kids running around wearing robes and carrying wands. He let me believe that we were going to crash into a wall I thought that I was going to smash my face.

"You asshole, you let me believe that I was going to smash my face into a wall when you could have just told me we were going to the platform." I was pissed

"Lets go find our seats." He laughed and grabbed the cart. Despite what it looked like that sucker was heavy I was kind of amazed that he would keep dragging around my stuff, he must really want to be friends with me. We boarded the train and apparently we had gained two more members of the gang Crabbe and Goyle. We searched the train for an empty seat. We found one semi empty seat there was a girl sitting in it there wouldn't be enough room.

"Hey Guys you go ahead and sit here I'll find another seat it's cool I mean I probably need to become more acquainted with some other people." Draco nodded and the girl looked up she had short dark hair pail skin and dark brown eyes she was really pretty. I walked with the cart and Nightmare down the row until we got to an empty booth it was quiet so I pulled out my "Wizarding Through the Ages." Book it was really interesting I especially liked the part about Voldemort it was interesting. I heard the door open. A tall slim girl was standing in the doorway. I looked at her she was really pretty.

"Uhm… is anyone sitting here?" she asked I shook my head. She smiled and put her trunk over he head. I noticed that she had a pale blue and bronze color tie on. I stared at it intently. She sat down and noticed I was staring at her. She smirked "You're a firs year aren't you?" I nodded her smile grew bigger and she held out her hand,

"I'm Cho Chang of Ravenclaw house." I hesitated but then shook her hand. She stood up and walked up to the door she called something out the door. I heard running down the hallway and two boys stared in at me with big toothy grins stretching from ear to ear. There hair was bright red; they looked about 14 or 15 older than Cho did anyway. "He's Fred." Said one and "He's George." Said the other.

"Were in Gryffindor." They said in unison. I smiled, all I really wanted was quiet so I could read my books.

"Nice to meet you." I said as politely as you can say when you're annoyed. I picked up my book again and began trying to read again.

"How old are you?" asked one of the twins.

"11 years as of one month ago." I said again faking my calmness.

"Did she say?"

"I think she did."

"Isn't he?"

"I think he is Fred."

The one who was apparently Fred said,

"You know we have a brother who is your age, Ron." I smiled.

"A real failure that one is." Said George I couldn't help but smile when he said that.

"Oh there it is,"

"And what a pretty one it is George."

"Well our job is done here…"

"What's your name?"

"Mindy, Just Mindy."

"Well Just Mindy we have to bid you farewell." They bowed as they left the cabin

Cho laughed.

"Quite the characters those two are. There third years, one year ahead of me."

"And how do you know them?" She laughed again

"Everyone knows Fred and George Weasly. There good for a laugh."

"I feel like I have seen them before."

"Chances are you've seen a Weasly at one point. There are 7 in total kids: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny in order." My eyes grew wide and I grimaced.

"There poor mother." Cho laughed and finally asked,

"So what's your home life like?" I lowered my head.

"I don't have a family." I looked up Cho looked guilty.

"Sorry for asking."

"Oh it's nothing I actually think not knowing who my family is actually strengthened me, it got me through 11 years of my life. Something to live for you know?"

"Well your house will be like your family." We talked for a really long time about our background or home life what the housed are like. I talked about Nightmare and why I chose him over the others. We were about half way there when she finally asked what my wand looked like. I paused and said,

"You go first." She pulled it out of her sleeve it was beautiful a dark wood shiny and the handle was swirled it was so pretty.

"15'in" she said

"What kind id it?"

"That's a well kept secret." She smiled and winked

"Now its your turn."

"Okay," I leaned over towards my boot I grabbed the handle. I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. 4 little green jewels on the bottom.

I held it out proudly. Her mouth fell open.

"That…that…that wand its…i…Sssasasalazar Slyther…itherin." I nodded like it was no big deal because it wasn't it was a wand.

"Wow you Ravenclaws are really smart and you have a good eye." She stood up.

"I have to go." She said sounding rushed.

"Okay well…bye." I didn't get to finish before she ran out of the room. I sighed and slumped down into the seat and fell asleep I woke up and it was nighttime, people were filing off of the train. Draco tapped on my door and walked inside.

"This really isn't the best way to start off the year sleeping on the job already come on grab your crap." I smacked my face a couple of times before grabbing my trunk and heading off the train with the others. I looked around at my feet and realized Nightmare wasn't there I turned to Draco and said,

"Could you carry my things I can't find Nightmare." He blushed and nodded; he is such a good friend. I ran back to the train to find Nightmare sitting on the steps he let out a meow and jumped onto my shoulder. We walked over to the group of kids and I found my way back to Draco and my things. He was standing in the exact place I had left him and he was still blushing.

"Earth the Draco, Earth to Draco do you read?" he blinked and shook his head.

"Oh hey did you find Nightmare?" I gave him the classic "your not serious." Look he obviously didn't get the message.

"Never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"Nothing."

"Well there must have been something if now there is nothing."

"Shut Up Draco." He got really quiet and smirked

"I made you angry ha ha ha-ha ha." I looked at him again and yet again he didn't get the message. A really, really tall guy with a bushy black beard walked up to us.

"You are first years, step to the right and please hand me your bags." Draco's usual scowl molded back onto his face as he stared up at the tall man. The tall man stared back down at Draco.

"My name is Hagrid by the way." And then he walked off. We walked behind a group of giggling girls who kept looking back a Draco and I. We approached a lake with small boats all lined up ready to take us across. We stepped in and we started moving we didn't have to row or anything it was so peaceful. I stared up at the large blue moon rising up over the lake a cold wind blew sweeping my hair into my face. I looked at Draco he was in a daze staring at me, the second he realized I had noticed he turned away and started blushing. All around us was the sound of laughter and mindless chatter not here, here was peace. I looked at the other boats wondering how they could have so much to talk about, all of a sudden I saw this thing shoot out of the water and grab one of the kids. Draco peered around me,

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you in the wizarding world we have all of the muggle animals, plus some." I looked at him mouth open I was about to say something when the boat stopped moving and Hagrid's voice called out over the tops of ours. Please exit to your left and form a single file line and wait for directions. We did as he said because frankly he was intimidating. I stared up at the tall looming castles with countless towers pointing in every direction; it looked pretty against the pale moon on the starless night. Draco had already started walking but I caught up to him yet again and got in front of him in line.

"Hey you cut me." He said somewhat annoyed.

"What ever happened to ladies first?" I retorted playfully he opened his mouth as to say something but stopped himself. We approached the castle or should I say Hogwarts. I looked around for Nightmare and then remembered I had to put him in a cage and he was sent off with my trunk. I sighed his purring might have helped with the anxiety I was feeling. Hogwarts was even bigger close up I stared up at the giant arch of a gate we were walking through it was amazing. The hallways were wide and made of stone torches lit the way and many paintings hung on the wall. It appeared as if they were moving. This pale figure appeared in front of me it was floating,

"Specter!" I yelled, 'crap why didn't I just say ghost. Stupid vocabulary and favorite word.'

The ghost looked at me and then laughed,

"My dear child welcome to Hogwarts, the other kids call me the fat friar i'm not especially fond of that nickname but that's what they gave me. Maybe I will see you in Hufflepuff." With that the ghost vanished and I blinked 'What the hell was that?'

We walked into a corridor next to what I assumed to be 'The Great Hall" (history of Hogwarts yea I read it.). The chatter and screeching of the students greeting there returning friends echoed down the hall it was loud, but as soon as Dumbledore stood up and clanked his glass. He made some announcements I don't know what they were because I wasn't really listening, but when he mentioned the sorting hat I started listening I peered over the heads of my excited classmates to try and get a glimpse of the hat. I managed to push myself to the front and sitting on a stool was a patched brown tattered old hat. It's wrinkles made it appear as if it had a face. I cringed 'I wonder how many kids have warn that hat? I wonder if it has lice…' I shivered at the thought. Jackie got lice back when I lived at Mrs. Hattie's, she wasn't aloud to leave her room and we all had to wear hairnets and pony tails and do you sheets twice a day. It was miserable. Dumbledore looked at us signaling for us to form a line.

"Our new first year students will be sorted into houses and then we will eat." He called out and the hall fell silent. I stared at him and then I looked at the sorting hat. It did something I didn't expect it to do…talk.

It sang a poem loud and it said:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can top them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a steady mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<em>

I whispered to Draco,

"Hufflepuff just sounds like Gryffindor except suckier." He nodded smiled and then shushed me.

One by one names were called out,

"Hufflepuff"

"Ravenclaw"

"Ravenclaw"

"Hufflepuff"

"Slytherin"

"Hufflepuff"

"Gryffindor" and so on and so forth.

Until he got to Draco, the hat didn't even land on his head when it called out,

"SLYTHERIN!" and the table that was obviously Slytherin's cheered the loudest. A few more names were called before I head my name; I knew it was mine because I didn't have a last name.

I strode up to the stool and took a seat. Someone put the hat on my head and the thing started talking to me it was a little uncomfortable.

"So you were adopted and you found a way to escape sounds like Ravenclaw and Gryffindor material. But, you can speak parseltoung and poses Salazar Slytherin's wand. Curious very curious." It was silent for a moment nut then it finally said,

"I have come to a conclusion I will put you in… RAVENCLAW!" I heard the Ravenclaw table clapping and whistling. Then I heard a clatter of chairs and saw Draco standing up looking to welcome me. He looked around blushed and then sat back down. He gave me a dirty look as I walked past him on my way to the table; I shrugged my shoulders as to say "I don't know what happened either." Draco was

P-I-S-S-E-D I could tell by his face and how he was so red it made me giggle. The Ravenclaw people were nice, I mean Cho apologized for leaving so abruptly on the train but I could still se something was bothering her and I was going to find out after the other people were done being sorted anyway.

I listened to the rest of the kids being called.

"Ron Weasly." The red head sticky fingered kid I had met walked up.

"GRIFFENDOOR!" the hat yelled and Fred and George stood up whistling and Clapping. That was the only person I recognized I slumped over but when I heard that name that disgusting fantastic name.

"Harry Potter." The room grew silent and as if because of instinct I sat up in my seat. I looked up at the stool a small scrawny boy shuffled up to it untidy hair, broken glasses, and a lighting scar on his forehead. My chest ached, 'what is this feeling…no, no way its not, not for that scrawny little twig. He's not even that cute.' And with that I assumed the emotion that I was overtaken with was love and I desperately wanted to kill Harry Potter because that's how everyone I ever though might have loved me treated me. My parents. Left me for dead, Mrs. Hattie yelled and screamed. My "loving" adoptive parents beat me. I loved Harry Potter to the point that I was going to kill him somehow.


	4. Hanging in Transfiguration literally

I sat in my seat awestruck. It was the most amazing feeling. I had never experienced this emotion before ever. I continued to stair up at him. 'Please be Ravenclaw, please, please, plea…'

"Gryffindor!" My hopes and dreams shattered as the hat called the name of that wretched house. I looked over at the house. Harry sat down next to the Weaslys and some frizzy haired girl. "Harry will be mine" I mumbled to myself I will do everything in my power to be with him as I was staring at him I noticed Draco pointing and leaning over to his friends and then laughing. He must of noticed me looking because the second our eyes met he said something and then became quiet. Dumbledore introduced the professors I didn't really care I kept my attention on Harry and how I was going to get his attention. This wouldn't be difficult with my good looks and big brain I was sure he would be begging for me within a day so the rest of dinner I didn't worry about it. The people in Ravenclaw are really nice but the whole time at dinner I couldn't shake the feeling they were hiding something from me keeping a secret. I thought I was just being paranoid. After dinner the head boy took the rest of the first years and I up to the Ravenclaw tower he kept talking about how Ravenclaw was founded and why we are the cleverest and blah, blah, blah blahblahblahblah. It was sooooooo boring except for the part about the lady who founded it Rowena Ravenclaw and how her name was not Salazar Slytherin. I mean I had his wand so doesn't that make me in direct line to him well that would make sense. He continued talking pointing out various locations and how we weren't permitted in certain parts of the castle because it meant certain death and all that fun stuff. We walked to the westernmost part of the castle and then walked up 5 flights of stairs that moved. When we got to the top there was a door with a little brass knocker that looked like an eagle on it. It twisted its head as to pop its non-existent neck. Then in possibly the most soothing vice I have ever head asked a question,

"_Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?_"

The head boy thought for a moment and then said,

"_A circle has no beginning._" The eagle nodded and the door opened.

"Now the riddles are repeated every few years. So don't be surprised if you hear the riddle again in your time at Hogwarts." We began walking in the common room. It was large with couches on either side of a very large fireplace nod a coffee table in the middle. Standing in front of the fireplace with a warm smile was another girl

"I am the other head girl for Ravenclaw house." She smiled she was really pretty. This girl, Mandy I think her name was walked up next to me,

"I am going to be the head girl when I'm a seventh year." She whispered

I looked around maybe she was talking to someone else?

She giggled and looked me straight in the eyes my name is Mandy Brocklehurst. I wasn't really interested in what the head girl was talking about so I continued the conversation.

"My name is Mindy." She giggled,

"Mandy and Mindy." I smiled it did sound kind of cool. We eventually broke up into two groups boys and girls. Girls to the left boys to the right we all filled up our respected staircases to the dorms. When we got to the top of the stairs a pile of trunks was sitting in the middle of the floor. Sitting on what was my trunk was the cage containing my sweet baby kitty nightmare. I ran over to the cage and opened the lock. Nightmare almost took my head off getting out of the cage. He cocked his head and began to purr I stroked him while the other girls laughed and gossiped about the boys they thought were cute in their and other houses. Cho came over and sat next to me on my bed.

"Your cat is beautiful such a shinny coat and vibrant blue eyes." She smiled and I smiled back. Mandy came over and sat with us. A crazed look in her eye 'someone had too much pumpkin juice at dinner and now is on a sugar rush' I sang in my head

"So did you guys see Cedric Diggory? Mmmm I wouldn't mind him giving me a dementores kiss…." She trailed off in her dream of love.

"So Cho back on the home front do YOU have anyone special?" …And she was back. Cho blushed and then looked down at her hands. She played with the loose string hanging from her shirt.

"No…" she whispered. This didn't seem to satisfy Mandy.

"Cho, baby you expect us to believe that a pretty face like yours doesn't have a boy friend."

She looked up still blushing and then said in the softest voice I've ever heard.

"Well Cedric Diggory did ask me out at the end of last year but…" Cho looked away her face flushed a bright pink. Mandy looked content a large toothy smile stretched across her face.

"You have no idea how much I envy you right now…" I just sat there listening spacing off lost in thought. I guess I had never really had a relationship with any one I haven't even really been friends with any one let alone date the closest thing I had to a friend was Draco and there was no way I would ever, ever, ever date him. Maybe I mean he is kind of cute and funny but his attitude around other people is just annoying but I kind of like it.

"Hogwarts to Mindy Hogwarts to Mindy do you read me?" I was so lost in thought I hadn't heard them saying my name and as I came back the first words that left my mouth were.

"Roger dodger this is Mindy contacting home base we have a landing." I came to my senses.

"What the hell was that Mindy?" said Mandy my eyes widened 'Oh crap I got to comfortable and now look now their going to think I'm a freak.' I closed my eyes awaiting the snide remarks. But, they never came in its place came an eruption of laughter from non-other that the quiet Cho Chang. Mandy soon followed and slowly the rest of the girls joined in as well.

" You know at first seeing you with Draco and his gang I thought you would be a giant ass hole like they are but now your freaking hilarious man." Mandy said between gasps of air. After about five minutes of laughing everyone went back to their conversations.

"So Mindy the woman of mystery, so who is Mindy and what is your last name?"

I began to space out again and then said,

"I don't know who I am or where I came from heck I don't even know my last name. My whole life is a mystery to me I was born into what all the "magical beings" call the muggle world. My parents abandoned me on the steps of this orphanage place that pretty much just sucked my childhood away… so what's your home life like?"

Mandy stared at me for a second; a smirk grew on her face.

"That is totally awesome…my life sounds boring compared to that. I lived a pretty normal life with am mom, dad, younger sister, and older brother. Dad would take us up to go see the professional quiditch games on some weekends and I would hang out with my friends at diagon ally. Oh and sometimes mom would take us out into the muggle world to this music shop."

She leaned over off of our bed and grabbed a CD player.

"I got this for my last birthday."

She put the ear buds in my ears and pressed play. Music came on it was loud and made me want to punch a baby in the foot. I took the headphones off,

"What is that?" I asked Mandy

"It's muggle, Punk is the genre." She replied

"I know that but who is it?"

Cho walked up and grabbed the headphones. She listened for a few minuets. Took the headphones off and said,

"Sex Pistols and the song is Anarchy in the UK." I stared at her. Both Many and I stared at her. 'How did a girl like Cho know about something like that.' I shrugged and looked at my schedule:

_Muggle Studies (with Hufflepuff)_

_Transfiguration (with Gryffindor)_

_Herbology (with Slytherin)_

_LUNCH_

_Charms (with Slytherin)_

_Flying lessons (with Hufflepuff)_

_Defense Against the Dark arts (with Hufflepuff)_

_FREE STUDY_

_Astronomy (with Gryffindor)_

_History of magic (with Slytherin)_

_Potions (with Hufflepuff)_

_Ancient Runes (with Gryffindor)_

_ FREE STUDY_

_Care of Magical Creatures (with Hufflepuff)_

_Arithmacy (with Slytherin)_

_FREE STUDY_

_DINNER_

Mandy leaned over my shoulder,

"Man we have a lot of classes with Slytherin. God that sucks."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" I asked innocently.

The room went silent. Mandy looked at me confused and disgusted.

"What's wrong with Slytherin? Mindy do you know who he who must not be named

Is? "

"You mean Voldem…" Mandy cupped her hand over my mouth and the rest of the girls gasped.

"We in the wizard world don't ever speak_ his _name EVER." She spit the word his out like poison.

" Just hearing his name sends shivers down my spine. Mindy he massacres muggle families. Or he did be for Harry was borne."

I clenched my fist together. 'Harry Potter just hearing his names makes my heart ache and my stomach turn and it makes me want to punch a baby in the foot.' My face turned red.

Mandy stopped talking and looked at me and then with a big toothy smile said,

"You like Harry don't you." I had the feeling again.

"Nunn…nn. No" I stuttered.

"What ever you say." She said slyly still smiling.

The head girl then stood up at the front of the dorm.

"Lights out!" she yelled and the torched dimmed and everyone went to there respected bunks. Nightmare crawled up and lay on my chest her purring was soothing. I could hear Mandy's music through her headphones and some of the other girls snoring. Today had gone by so quickly with that thought I slowly drifted into the dark abyss we call sleep.

"Get up and get ready!" yelled the head girl I moaned and rolled over. Nightmare screeched and scratched my arm.

I sat up quickly. Nightmare jumped down off of the bed turned her head and looked at me and then strode over to her cage. I got up and put on my clothes. I dragged out my trunk and found the bag I had bought in Diagon Ally I put my books in it and searched my trunk for my quill and wand. By this time Mandy had just woken up her curly blond hair now frizzy.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty, did you sleep well?" I asked as I put my headband in my now non-frizzy hair.

"No, there was this noise that kept me up most of the night."

"Was it this?" I held up her music player that was still on.

She smirked and said,

"Yea maybe that was it." She laughed.

Cho walked up to join our conversation.

"You had better hurry or your going to miss breakfast."

Mandy's eyes grew wide and she ran to her trunk and threw on her clothes.

'Damn when that girl has motivation she can move fast.'

Mandy ran back up to me, and now dressed and well equipped with books and wand was ready. I stared at her wand.

"Oh, hey Mandy what kind of wand do you have?" Her eyes rolled back in her head as if she was actually trying to look back in her memory. She moved her mouth around and then popped herself in the side of the head.

"Now I remember it's a 5''in elm with the center of dragon heart string." She said proudly she had a look on her face of accomplishment.

'Why am I friends with you' I thought to myself.

"What type of wand do you have?" she asked me in an almost too peppy tone.

" Don't really know Olivander didn't really explain it to me." I pulled the wand out of my pocket Mandy's eyes grew to the size of baseballs.

"Its…its…its so pretty." She gawked

I looked at the silver and green wand I looked at the snakes that wrapped around it with there little red ruby eyes.

"Let me hold it." She said I held my wand out to her. Her had had almost clasped around it when she screamed.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked worried

"Your wand shocked me." She said in a pouty voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." I put my wand back in my pocket.

The head girl again stood up at the front of the dorm and yelled,

"If you aren't ready you will be left behind the rest of us will be going down to the common room for attendance then we will head down to the great hall for breakfast!" with that she turned and walked down the stairs Cho, Mandy, a few other girls and I all made our way down the winding staircase. We all gathered in the large room at the foot of the stairs where a group of boys all stood in a line. We made a separate line behind them and then they called our names from a really long list. I was hungry so it felt even longer than it actually was. When the list had ended we all turned and walked down another set of spiral staircases to the main floor. From there we made are way to the Great Hall for breakfast. We sat at the long table with the Ravenclaw banner over it. We waited for the last couple hose members to wander in before they started the announcements. Professor Dumbledore stood up and talked about this troll they had found in the dungeon girls bathroom the whole time he was talking about it he was looking at the Gryffindor house table. Then he talked about this thing called quiditch witch I had no idea what it was until Mandy explained to me that it was a wizard sport. I just went with it.

"Let the feast begin!" he yelled and the food popped up on the table. Biscuits, ham, sausages, toast, all sorts of jams and jellies, eggs, milk, juice, and water. It was amazing. I stuffed my face full of food it was delicious too. After breakfast I felt bloated and apparently so did Mandy the only difference between how we felt was the fact that Mandy made it an announcement to the whole house.

Our first class was Muggle Studies wit Hufflepuff witch I have to say that growing up around Muggles made this class extraordinarily easy. That and having my first class with Hufflepuff gave me the chance to be able to stare at Cedric Diggory's perfect face the whole time. Mandy and Cho also took advantage of the time.

Next we had Transfiguration with Gryffindor. This class I was particularly excited about because I heard from Cho that professor McGonagall liked to put people in different houses into groups. I walked into the class and my heart started racing and my stomach twisted with this feeling of love. I sat down in a seat behind Harry and next to Mandy. I looked at the girl next to him Hermione Granger but I felt nothing for her not envy or hate. She must not have been interested in Harry. The professor walked into the classroom she was an old woman wearing all black with a tall pointy black hat and silver spectacles. She picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the word, Rules on the board. Then turned to us and asked,

"What might be some rules we would use in the classroom?"

I raised my hand and so did Hermione.

"Yes, Ms. Granger." Hermione tossed her hair out of her face and said,

"Don't point wands at other people." The teacher nodded.

"And Ms. Mindy?"

"Don't talk while you are talking."

She nodded again and then saw that she wasn't going to get any more volunteers so she continued the list herself. Then turned to us and said,

"I do a lot of partner work in my class so you will be assigned partners in the other house so that you may get to know other people." Most people in the class moaned. "Or I could just give you double homework every night." The class grew silent.

"That's what I thought. Now to the assigning of the partners." She took a bowl off of her desk and said,

"The group who gets to draw names are…" she reached her hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Ravenclaw!" there were moans from both sides of the classroom. One by one my classmates walked up to the front of the class. Finally it was my turn I reached my hand into the bowl witch made my fingers tingle I grabbed a slip of paper and stepped out of line crossed my fingers ' Come one Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter.' I opened the paper: Hermione Granger. I walked over to were she was sitting and tapped her on the shoulder,

"Hi," I said as nicely as possible considering how annoyed I was I think I did a pretty good job" I'm Mindy I will be working with you for the rest of the year." She smiled,

"Nice to meet you I'm Hermione Granger and I hope we can get along." I sat down behind Harry again Mandy looked at me, "So who'd you get." She said in a weird voice.

"Hermione." I said in a forced cheerful voice.

"Cool, I got Ron Weasly I don't know who that is though so if you find out tell me."

The boy with red hair turned around and looking offended said, "I'm Ron Weasly." My eye twitched ' Oh my God it's that sticky fingered kid God can't a girl get a break.'

"Hey, your that girl form Diagon Ally." He said looking shocked.

"Yea I didn't get your name at Diagon Ally sorry Ron."

"It's all right." He said with a smile.

Some other first year boy who was sitting next to me greeted Harry.

'Score now he has a reason to turn around and look at me.'

Ron was staring at Mandy intensely, almost like she was the most beautiful thing h had ever seen. Hermione turned around too.

"So," she said calmly "How are you liking Hogwarts so far Mindy?"

"Just fine but its like a maze walking from one classroom to the next. You know what I mean."

"Yea, I know what you mean the classes are so interesting but with airhead friends like mine I can't get any were. They have no sense of direction."

"I know right, hey where did you grow up Hermione? I grew up in the muggle world."

"Oh me to both of my parents are non-magical."

"That's neat."

The professor clapped her hands and everyone go quiet.

"Now that you know your partners we seem to have run out of time I will see you tomorrow and don't forget your wands and note books. See you tomorrow."

Harry returned to his seat,

"God that sucked my partner is boring." He complained to Hermione.

"Harry you just need to get to know your partner Ron and I did and I really like Mindy."

Ron chimed in after her,

"Yea, I like Mandy."

Harry turned to us and asked,

"Which one of you is Mandy and which one is Mindy."

Mandy nudged me as to say that this is my chance.

"Oh, I'm Mindy and that is Mandy" I didn't really know that I was reaching for my wand until I had it held up.

"Levicorpus!" I yelled as I flicked my wand at Harry,

"Harry duck." Hermione yelled

"What" he turned towards me, his eyes grew wide as I finished the spell he flipped upside down and hung in the air. I dropped my wand and fell to my knees,

"I'm so sorry." I apologized to him after Hermione used the counter curse.

"I honestly don't know what came over me. Again I am so sorry Harry."

"Hey dude, seriously its cool its alright. I'm still alive and at least you're sincere about it." As I picked up my wand I asked my self, 'But then why did it feel so right?' I grabbed my wand and shoved it back in my pocket. With that we left the classroom for our next class.


	5. Classes, Classes, Snakes and Spells

_***Note From The Author: Hello to everyone reading my story right now. If you haven't looked at my profile then I'm going to ask you to please leave your feelings and responses in the reviews section below my story. It is my job as the author to make my story easy to read so please leave your requests, ideas, questions and concerns. I made the mistake of sending Mindy to school when she was only ten this was pointed out by a reader so please it is accidents like this I am trying to avoid so… criticize me***_

"God what's wrong with you Mindy!" scolded Mandy

"You just be lucky that the professor left the room for hallway duties before you put that spell on Harry." She continued nagging but I wasn't listening I was thinking about why.

'Why did I do that? Is that what I'm supposed to do to show my affection towards him? I mean that's how anyone who had ever said they'd had affection for me treated me… yea I did the right thing.'

"Mindy, MINDY, are you listening to me? You could have been expelled then I would have been alone with Cho and she's not as exciting as you are… please if you're going to do something like that again…do it where you don't get caught." She looked like she was really scared I felt bad. I walked up and hugged her. She started laughing. I looked at her confused but I had a reason to be I mean one second she looks like she is going to cry and the next minute she's laughing. I pushed away from her and looked in her eyes,

"I thought you were possessed .You got this look in your eyes like you were going to kill someone. It was scary especially because you were hugging me… dude your face sends mixed messages."

Cho walked up looking flustered and grabbed my arm. Mandy followed quickly behind us. The way Cho was holding my arm made me walk backwards.

"Cho, what's wrong you looked pissed." Mandy asked in a voice that sounded like fake sincerity.

"My partner tried to make a pass at me." She cried

Mandy stood there shocked I stopped walking too.

" He tried to make a pass at you? Your 12." I said shocked 'what a pervert…' I must have gotten a weird look on my face because Cho and Mandy started laughing.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." they said in unison. I cocked my head.

"Fine if you won't tell me then lets just get going to Herbology. Where going to be late." I shuffled off angry with them for not telling me what I did to make them laugh.

I got to class before Mandy, Cho, and most of the other kids did so I picked a random seat. Right after I sat down Draco walked in and saw me. His eyes grew big and sparkled a little then the look faded as the rest of his friends walked in. He walked up and took the seat across from me.

"So Mindy… long time no see." He said trying to act all cool in front of his adoring minions.

"Hey Draco." I said tired

"So how's Ravenclaw? Is it full of nerds? Do you miss me? Are you lonely?" he asked in one breath. Before I could answer Mandy came running up and sat down next to me.

"MINDYYYYYYY!" she yelled as she ran up. I turned away still a little peeved about earlier.

'There always making fun of me.' I sulked in my mind and sunk down in my seat

"Wawa what's wrong? Mindy tell me." Whined Mandy

"Nothing just leave me alone." Her hatred quickly turned on and her eyes met with Draco's.

"What did you do?" she said in a deep voice. Draco looked around shocked at her tone.

"You think I did this?" he looked offended.

"Yea Slytherin I do think you did this." She snapped

"She just doesn't want to talk to you." Added Crabbe

"Shut up Crabbe!" snapped Draco

"God just both of you shut up I don't want to talk right now I'm tired and pissed and frankly Many I kind of wanted to have a nice conversation with Draco NOT YOU!" the room grew silent. Mandy stood up and with a pained look on her face said,

"Fine maybe you should just hang out with your Slytherin buddies now I know why you have that wand." She yelled and then stormed off. Draco had a look of accomplishment on his face.

"Don't look so smug Draco I'm pissed at you too." His smile vanished.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Leave us." The two boys got up and walked to a couple of seats down from us. The sparkle in his eyes came back.

"God Mindy I was so worried she didn't hurt you did she. Why are you mad at me anyways." He looked like a lost puppy.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put on an act? You always do that when your friends are near you."

"Its because I'm afraid. Mindy I'm a Slytherin and in that house it's a dog eat dog world. If I didn't act like that I would be bullied mercilessly."

I stared at him confused and a little shocked that he was that deep.

"Why did you want to be in that house? Why not be yourself."

"Because my family has a long line of Slytherins. You're the only one I feel comfortable enough around to be myself around it's weird."

I looked at him. He looked ashamed.

"Its O.K if you're telling me the truth. As long as you keep being nice to me and Mandy and all of Ravenclaw I will be O.K with you being a two faced person."

I looked back at Mandy.

"Oh and Mindy I really like you." He added. I looked at him and smiled.

"I really like you too." I responded.

'Its so nice that Draco can be open about his feeling with me I really do like him he's so much fun.'

Draco blushed.

"Well then I know the trip to Hogsmead is coming up and so would you be interested…" I cut him off.

"Hold that though Draco." I got up and walked over to Mandy. She sat there pouting. She saw me but turned away.

"Mandy," I said sincerely " I'm sorry for yelling at you, I…I just don't like being made fun of especially by people who call themselves my friends." She looked at me her face was red.

"No, I'm sorry. I was a bad friend I just assumed that, that Slytherin had hurt you some how." She shook her head, "but I was wrong…he's just a jerk."

"Hey that Slytherin is my friend."

"Wait your friend with Draco Malfoy… you're kidding tell me your kidding."

"Sorry but I can't say that I am kidding."

"Oh Mindy but he's a Slytherin…"

"Is that a problem?"

"Slytheriinnnnn." She whined

"I don't care he's my friend."

"Fine but just don't get to involved with him that's all I'm going to say."

The teacher walked into class she was a short stout lady and she told us to take our seats. I sat back down in front of Draco. She talked about a giant tree outside the school called the Womping Willow apparently it will beat trespassers to death. It was a safe thought. We had lunch where we could do homework, talk and sit wherever you want. I found a seat next to Fred, George, Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"So how did you like class with Slytherin?" asked Ron shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

"Just fine I have some friends I sat with." I retorted. Ron laughed and almost choked on his sandwich. He tried to say something but it came out something like the noise a walrus makes. Hermione translated for me,

"He said what friends could you possibly have in Slytherin?" She looked curious as well.

"Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle." Fred, George and Harry got quiet. Ron finally managed to swallow his sandwich.

"No seriously who are you friends with."

"I'm serious."

"Dude…" he said in amazement "Those guys are jerks."

"There not all bad. Draco's actually the nicest." Harry laughed halfheartedly.

"Draco, he is a snobby little rich kid." He laughed some more then continued.

"How can you be friends with this guy?" I looked at him confused by his words.

"What do you mean he really is nice?" Harry rubbed his scar.

I grabbed my wand holding it under the table. I pointed it in the direction on Harry's pants. I watched him rub his scar and the feeling swept over me. I whispered the spell, " Aguamenti." A jet of water shot out of the tip of my wand hitting Harry right in the crotch. He quickly stood up and I put my wand away? Harry looked down at his pants confused. Ron also looked at his pants confused,

"Harry did you…" harry cut him off. Fred and George busted into laughter. They pointed and held their stomachs; tears welled up in there eyes.

"I'm going to pee my pants." Fred gasped

"Harry already id." George responded they laughed and laughed.

Hermione let out a slight giggle and Ron just stood and stared.

"Harry you didn't, dude you didn't." he kept repeating. Harry took off his sweater and tied it around his waste.

"Hold on Harry I'll dry you off. " Hermione pulled out her wand and preformed a hot air charm drying off his clothes.

"There's a simple explanation for all of this." She said when she was done.

"Your goblet had a crack in it and so when you lifted it up it leaked on your pant." She looked proud of herself.

I smirked and then said before thinking,

"Or someone could of used a spell on him. Making it appear as if I he had wet his pants."

Hermione looked at me.

"But that means someone had to be able to use a high level spell, so then the culprit would either has to be in Ravenclaw or an older student."

My smile grew a little,

"What makes you suspect a Ravenclaw?" I questioned

"I don't know maybe it has to do with the fact that only a Ravenclaw reads the whole spells, charms, and defense against the dark arts book just to gain knowledge." By this time we had lost Ron and Harry.

'This is a rather interesting game' I thought to myself.

"I know but why couldn't it be an older student from Slytherin? We are surrounded by other students." I countered.

"Because that person has to be in close proximity to Harry in order to be able to hit in an exact spot on his pants."

"I grow bored of this game, it looks like I lost Hermione that's one point for you one for me."

She smiled,

"Lets play again sometime."

Harry looked at me then Hermione then back to me.

"Wait this was just one big game for both of you!" He looked angry.

"It's a game you wouldn't be able to comprehend when you figure it out come and talk to me then we can make arrangements."

'He's not going to figure it out.' I knew that from the beginning the game is just to fun to stop playing now. I'd have to start playing when Hermione isn't around. I got up and began to walk away then slowly regained my sense's. I turned around and walked back up to Harry who was now flustered and pouting. I came up behind him and whispered in his ear,

"Sorry again I just can't control myself when I'm around you." I backed up and ran away. As I ran I closed my eyes. Trying to run away from him and all of my problems. I looked behind myself and ran into someone. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Draco.

"Watch where your… Oh, hay Mindy." He hurried to pick up his books and wand.

"Draco… where are you going off to in such a hurry?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was just going to the library to meet with some friends to work on some Quiditch homework. Oh, and Mindy I was wondering if maybe… well I know how it's the beginning of the year and all, but still I was wondering…" I cut him off.

"Dude what happened to your hand?"

"What oh this, Oh I just got disarmed in a duel and my wand snagged my thumb when it flew back no big deal though if you were wondering."

"Are you in the dueling club or what ever?"

"Nah, I was just practicing for this big thing I'm going to do… I'm not good enough yet to face any one really good."

"Well if you wanted maybe later I could help you having a duel." I smiled and walked away.

'Draco's nice I don't know what they're talking about saying that Slytherins are mean… wait I think Draco was trying to ask me to hang with him at Hogsmead…what ever I'll ask him later.' And with that thought the bell rang signaling us to go to our next class…Charms with Slytherin charms was fun we learned about a spell that can make an object levitate it was interesting enough, but nothing really happened. Mandy leaned over to me during the lecture and whispered,

"I heard that one of the Gryffindor's blew up their feather." The teacher got onto us for that but that was about it. Next we had Flying Class with Hufflepuff. Now this was just like Muggle P.E only minus the P and replaces it with B. For Broom education we learned how to fly and use our brooms. The most beautiful Cedric Diggory was quite the show off but was very talented. We learned the different types of balls we would use if we joined the Quiditch team, the quaffle; the keepers use that to throw through one of three hoops to score points. The Bludger, a ball that attacks the player trying to knock him or her off of the broom, the beaters takes care of those. Finally the golden Snitch, the most important ball of all the team that catches the Snitch earns 150 points and wins the game, the seekers are the ones who take care of those. We had a scrimmage match with Hufflepuff. It was fun but we weren't aloud more than 5 feet off the ground and she didn't use Blugers she just flew around on her broomstick and tagged us It was still fun. Next as you all should know by now I had Defense Against The Dark Arts with Hufflepuff. I walked in the room and saw the teacher; he wore a purple turban on the back of his head. He was a shaky mousey looking man. The second I set foot in the classroom he turned and looked at me then mumbled something to himself.

"He…he…hello." He stuttered

"Hi." I said awkwardly

"Would you hahahapphappen to bbbbe Mindy? Wwwoooulddd you?" He looked at me intently. I slowly nodded.

He smiled a somewhat evil smile. I smiled back cautiously.

"I hahahahave a spspspecial seat for yyyou."

"Why?" I thought aloud.

"Bebebecause I heard from a special little boy yyyou can speak Parsle tongue. Aaaam I corrrrrect in believing thththis?"

"I don't know what that is but you're the second person to tell me that."

"Oooh sssso you wowowouldn't know what to do iiiif somethththing llllike thththis happened?" He walked behind his desk and dragged out a large cage and placed it on top of his desk. Then slowly lifted the top. A large snake slowly emerged.

"Iiifff yyyou die thththe bbbboy wwas lieing. Ttttiiime tttto eaaat."

The snake moved great agile towards me. Before I could realize what I was doing I began to speak.

"Sasarahhhhhhh shieeee hasousalaaaah SHA!" I hissed. The professor looked at me curiously and smiled as the snake slowly retreated into his cage.

"Wwwwell ddone." He said

"What the hell man!" he shook his finger.

"Mindy iiit issss nnnot bbbbbecomiiing when a younnng lady uses pppproffanity."

I glared at him 'its not becoming of a professor when he sends a snake out after his students either.' I thought to myself. There was something about this professor that wasn't right something familiar. It was weird but I ignored it. Slowly but surely the rest of the students filed into the classroom. Professor Quirll showed me my special seat the closest one to his desk. Mandy looked at me.

"And he made you sit in the teachers pet desk dude that sucks for you." She laughed as we sat doing our Quiditch homework; yea we had homework in quiditch.

"Its not funny it sucks. What did you get for number 4 you know the one about the snicker or what ever it's called?" I asked

"It's called the Snitch and 150 points and you win. It's just weird why did he pick you as his favorite... I mean he could have at least met me before he picked you to be his favorite." She sulked

"Its not funny!" I said angrily and apparently a bit too loud because we were kicked out of the library.


	6. Hogsmead is a break NOT a history class!

_*** Ohla! Long time no read am I right…I haven't posted anything because I hadn't had any inspiration since summer and all and I hadn't seen my friends and what not. Any who to those of you returning readers welcome back and those of you who somehow stumbled upon this glorious story Hi how you doing… Oh and one more announcement if any of you read A Very Potter Freak's stuff I'm Celestine but my real name is a well kept secret…**__** ***_

It was pouring rain when I went to Care of Magical Creatures and we learned about these things called Flobworms we just fed them lettuce then they died from being over fed. In the middle of the lesson Mandy leaned over to me and said that would be her ideal way to die I thought that was pretty funny. She also commented on how Cedric Diggory looked especially good when his hair was wet. I didn't have a response to that. Cho just kind of spaced out the whole time as usual. Next we had Arithmacy with Slytherin.

"Are you going to sit with your _boyfriend_ today Mindy." Mandy asked using the word boyfriend like a weapon. I looked at her confused 'I don't have a boyfriend do I? Sure I have guys who are my friends but like a romantic relationship?'

"What, you mean Draco? Ha, no he has no interest in me" Because it was the truth he had no interest in me it was clear he liked that Pansy girl I mean they always hung out together. Mandy rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"You poor, poor dense thing. I'm not even going to try with you."

"Try what?" I called after her. She just put her hands above her head and yelled back,

"It's out of my hands." I looked at Cho who had been standing beside me the whole time.

"Do you understand what she's talking about?" I asked her hoping to get a logical answer, but all I got was.

"Your just so dense Mindy, just oh so very dense."

I sat down in class again next to my friends that refused to break what they said earlier down for me any more because according to Mandy "my head would explode due to there being too much density in my brain." Which I responded by saying "that makes no sense my head wouldn't explode because of that". Then Cho started saying that my head wouldn't explode from the denseness it would most likely explode due to the fact that I would have a processing error". This made sense to both of us so we just agreed to disagree and move on with our lives. Draco sat on the other side of the room next to Crabbe and Goyle, which irritated me a little bit due to the fact that I wanted to tell him about the weird thing with professor Quirll.

Class was boring and confusing as usual. Yet again we had to write a 2 page report about what having certain numbers in your chart meant for your future, and also again I was still clueless and needed to ask Cho for help which inevitably lead me to end up asking for help from Hermione. Hermione actually knows what she's doing. I think she is going to me an Arithmancer unlike me who is probably going to end up a muggle housewife with excessive magical power. Hermione told me that she would help me and to go down to the Great Hall during free study before dinner. So, since it was after class I just kind of followed her there after remembering to leave my wand in the dorm room just incase. I walked in with her and sat down next to a very pale, very nervous looking Harry Potter. As soon as I sat down the feeling overcame me again and I reached in my pocket searching for my wand but remembered I had left it in the dorm. I let out a sigh of relief and then pulled out some parchment, my very un-organized notes and my quill. Harry watched me carefully with an uneasy look in his eyes. Hermione began explaining the differences between having a 52 and a 25 and how this and that would be an important fact to include in our essay because of certain reasons. I diligently took notes because honestly I didn't get any of that stuff. Then Harry asked a question it kind of shocked me but he said it so politely it didn't seem blunt at all even though it was.

"Why haven't you hurt me yet?" He looked straight at me he had a confused look on his face.

"What?" I asked, the question made me sad, but at the same time gave me a sense of joy.

"Why haven't you hurt me? Every time I'm within ten feet of you something always happens and then you get this smirk on your face that seems so familiar."

Hermione looked shocked and irritated at the same time. She coughed,

"Excuse me but I'm trying to help you both and if you want to continue to ignore me that's fine but don't waste the time I could be using to study up on tomorrows lessons, now where was I oh yes now 32 and 23 are very similar to 52 and 25."

Harry went back to writing and I stood up.

"Thank you for your help Hermione but that's all I really needed. See you later I guess." Hermione nodded, but Harry didn't look up. Why didn't he look up, I felt a rage building inside me and before I could stop myself I was speaking parsle tongue. I opened my eyes and a large brown snake had twisted itself around my right arm and leg. It waited for me to make my next command.

Harry's eyes grew wide in amazement, then he opened his mouth to say something but it was just a slur of hisses and clicks somehow I knew what he was saying. The snake shook its head obviously confused by Harry's command for it to leave and go back to Mrs. McGonagall's classroom.

Hermione looked afraid but then regained her composure. "You two can obviously speak parsle tongue and we don't want Ron to have a spas attack so lets just keep this a secret from him and the teachers." That night we made a vow of secrecy. I didn't eat dinner instead I went to the library to see if I could get a book on Arithmacy that wasn't my text book and was surprised to see Draco sitting in a chair reading a book on The History of Magic he noticed me staring and quickly put the book upside down on the side table next to him.

"Oh, Mindy didn't see you there hey." He looked guilty I just shrugged all I wanted to do was tell him about Squirrel and get my Arithmacy book.

"Hey, sorry if I interrupted. I just had something I wanted to ask you about."

"Oh, really what?" he mumbled still looking guilty.

"Well you know Quirll…" I told him the story and he listed getting paler and more nervous with every word I said.

"Why would I know anything about him? He's probably just weird." He said defensively he said weird softer than the rest of the sentence.

"Ok well it was just a thing I thought you might have something to say and all."

"Well if that's all I'd better be going, I'm starting to get a little bit hungry myself see you latter Mindy." I shuffled off flustered. I looked at the book he was reading. "A Brief History of Magic: The Dark Ages" I picked it up and looked at the page. I had read the book once before, he was looking at the part about he who must not be named and the concept of if he is still alive or not. Then I noticed a book on the ground I hadn't noticed before. I picked it up and looked at the title "The Tales of Beedle and Bard" it was just a storybook, but there were sticky notes things underlined all over one of the stories. I sat down and read. The stories were surprisingly morbid for a children's book what kinds of sick twisted people would read their children a book about murder. There was one story that I found interesting though it was called "The Tale of The Three Brothers." I thought it was sad that the brother who wanted his lover back couldn't truly ever have her. I also thought that if he who must not be named got a hold of that hell would freeze over and we would all die. I looked up from my reading to see professor Quirll at the end of the isle.

"Mmmindddy whwhwhy wher yyyou nnnot at dddinnner ttthissss eavening?"

"Oh, professor you scared me for a second, I just wanted to get some extra studying done."

"Bbbut it appears as if yyyou are readddding a sttttorrrybbbookkk."

"Yes, but I actually came her intending to get some Arithmacy work done. I'm sorry if I broke the rules by coming here and just reading some fairytales." He walked a little closer to me. There was this aura about him that was unsettling. Like the feeling you get before you go on a roller coaster, you know one of those muggle rides, like how it feels safe but at the same time un-settling.

"Mmmmindddy those aren't fffffairrry ttttails some offff those arrre rrrreallll."

He was about a foot away from me when I got this voice in the back of my head,

'You look just like your mother, so beautiful, so innocent, but I let you go away my daughter.' I shook my head.

"Excuse me professor I think I should be getting back to my room. I think it's about time I should go to bed."

"Rrrriggghtttt yyyou are Mmmmmindy."

I maneuvered around him I could have sworn I'd heard two people breathing when I walked by but I just figured I was tired and hungry. Luckily Cho's mom had sent her some chocolate frogs and liquorish wands. By the time I got up to the dorm room everyone was already in bed so I just forgot about the food and went straight to sleep with Nightmare keeping my feet warm.

_A few months later… (Because I'm lazy)_

The cool weather turned freezing and before I knew it, it was time for us to go to Hogsmead. Of course I didn't have a permission slip because I don't have any parents to sign the form. Professor Quirll was in charge of permission slips and what not. After class one day he called me back to class and wrote me a permission slip to Hogsmead.

"What is this?"

"Ittttts a ppppperrmmmisssion sslllip fffforr Hogsmead."

"But why?"

"Yyyyou dddeservvver ittt."

I accepted it without a second thought. Maybe Quirll wasn't bad after all don't get me wrong though he still makes me super uncomfortable.

I walked on the train to Hogsmead with Cho and Mandy. They looked surprised to see me.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't come." Cho said confused.

"Yea, but for some reason Quirll gave me a free pass."

"Squirrel, well that's not weird at all." Mandy chimed in.

"Well maybe he was just being nice, oh and I haven't told you guys about what happened in the library 2 months ago."

"What?" they said in unison.

I explained to them what happened once I had finished the just sat there contemplating the situation. That's when Cho said, "It's like you and Harry have the same thing happen to you when you're around Quirll"

You see, Harry's scar always hurts when Quirll gets to close to him and I hear the voice. It weird's me out.

Mandy gasped, "I have solved the mystery of Mandy's forgotten past"

I looked at Cho then I looked at Mindy, "What is your conclusion detective?"

"Well," she said all proud of her self, "I was thinking that possibly that Quirll is somehow connected to you know who. Right, and you know how Harry's parents were tragically killed by you know who. What if the same thing happened to you?" She seemed proud until Cho said, "That's not possible that only ever happens in fairly tails, unless you had something like the resurrection stone you wouldn't be able to do that. You know who is dead end of story."

What Cho said bothered me, it reminded me of what Quirll had said back in the library, and how fairy tails could be real. I shivered. The door to our cart flew open and Fred and George Weasly walked in. Cho smiled, "Hey Fred, George."

"Hey Cho, Mindy and friend of Cho and Mindy's." Mandy pouted, "For the zillionth time my name is Mandy." She huffed. They shrugged then turned to Cho and I, "Mindy how did you get on this trip you don't have parents?" George asked

I was about to answer when the door to our cart opened up again. This time Draco walked in and took a seat next to Fred and George. I found this quite surprising seeing as how Draco hated the Weaslys with every last fiber of his being. He just kind of sat there huddled in the corner. Fred and George looked at Draco and then back at me. "Any way, you were saying." Said Fred.

"Yea, Well I kind of got special permission from one of the teachers." I responded

"Really who?" George asked curiously. This time Fred answered for me,

"Well it defiantly wasn't Snape."

"Why not Fred?" George asked

"Uh, I don't know George maybe because he's, Uh evil." They both started laughing. Soon they exhausted themselves and by that time we were at Hogsmead. Draco grabbed my arm right, as I was about to leave the cart,

"Meet me outside of the shrieking shack, I'll explain everything" I stayed with the group until the teachers dismissed us all to go where we pleased.

"Mindy," Hermione called she unlike Harry was allowed to come on the trip.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the Hogs Head with me and a couple other Gryffindors." She smiled sweetly

"I actually had promised someone I would hang out with them for a little while but when were done I'll look for you guys, okay?" she looked disappointed

"Okay, but I really just wanted to tell you something very important," she leaned in very close to my ear,

"I know who you are and where you came from meet me in the third car on the train and I'll explain everything." With that she smiled and skipped off.

I was really confused, but I had to go talk to Draco now so I couldn't let that distract me. I ran down the path following the signs that lead to the shrieking shack. Draco sat alone on a bench. He looked up when I got a few feet away from him. He patted the seat next to himself and I sat down.

"Mindy, do you know where you came from?" He asked, I knew he knew the answer already, so I was confused. I shook my head no.

"Do you know when you were dropped off at the orphanage, specifically what day?"

I thought back on what the note said, October 18

"I think it was October 18th." I said calmly

"Do you know what else happened on that day?" again I shook my head 'no'

"Harry Potter's parents were murdered by he who must not be named."

"Oh, you think my parents were murdered by him too. Great honestly I don't think that's what happened." It was kind of annoying having people tell me how my parents were killed all day long.

"Actually Mindy I think that HE only killed one of your parents and then sent one of HIS minions to put HIS only living relative at the one place HE knew she would be molded into what HE was." Draco said this with an incredibly serious look on his face. Then what he was saying clicked.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it. Are you implying that my father is Voldemort?"

He looked as if he was thinking about it and then said with a straight face, "Yes,"

"That isn't possible, I mean if I was related to the dark lord why would I be here."

"I thought you might ask that so that's why I did a little research. Your mother before she died went to Hogwarts she begged Dumbledore to help you. He obviously agreed and so now you're here."

"Yea, but I thought HE was full of hate and spite and showed no mercy…"

"HE showed hate and spite to everyone he met everyone except you and your mother before she died."

Again I was confused. How could I not be this was the second time today someone had made an assumption about my past I just really hoped Hermione didn't have similar news.

"And that is why I think Quirll is working for the Dark lord." Hermione said quietly before taking a long sip of her butter beer she had bought in Hogsmead.

"So what do you think?" she asked wide eyed

I sat there my eyes glazed over, drool dripping from my gaping mouth.

"Do you really want to know what I think Hermione?" I asked lifelessly

"Yes, that is why I asked you, so what do you think? A few seconds ago." She said triumphantly.

"I think that I need to talk to Quirll and no I am no his accomplice and no I do not work for the ministry."

"That's a good plan Mindy, since it is evident that he favors you, you should ask him questions." She looked excited and intrigued.

"Yea, I'll do that when we get back to the school. The rest of the ride I sat in silence I was just marinating in my own thoughts and questions I had that I knew only one person may be able to tell be and I knew that was Quirll.


	7. Papa Voldie

_*** Hey my readers I really appreciate you sticking with me through my tough spot and to show my appreciation I am going to post this chapter happy birthday! Ok so this is my last chapter for this story. This has been a great experience for me and I hope for you as a reader, but I will probably be posting another story quite soon on Fruits Basket if you don't know what that is then read/ watch it, it is super good and those of you have read/watched it, isn't it just amazing I LIKE THE COW and THE BUNNY! So this is a long message and what I really wanted to say was thanks and leave a comment in the link that should appear below my wonderful story. I love you! **__*****_

Once I got off the train I didn't stop for anyone or anything. I just went straight to the head masters office, and I know I told Hermione that I would talk to Quirll but this was more impotent. First I went to professor Vector she would tell me the password.

"My child why do you wish to go see the headmaster? You can ask me anything you need to know." She said in a sweet calm voice.

"Professor this is a matter of sanity for me and the headmaster is the only one who knows the answer to my question, so please give me the password." I begged I was after all telling the truth I would most likely go mad if I didn't get my answer soon. The professor gave me a condescending look before giving me the password. Which just so happened to be "Acid Pop" I hated those things they are so good until you realize your teeth and the inside of your mouth is weathered away. I ran to the gargoyle and said the password and a spiral staircase was revealed. I quickly ran up them and into the main room that was Dumbledore's office. I took a big breath and was about to say something but before I could Dumbledore said,

"I thought you would be coming soon, what with all of your friends digging around in the past that isn't there business at all, but of course that's what keeps things interesting am I right Mindy?" he looked straight at me when he said my name. I was shocked he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well yes that is exactly what I wanted to ask about, my parents…who exactly are they?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Your mother was a half-blood, incredibly bright put in Ravenclaw just as you were. She was orphaned the same as you at the same orphanage. Maybe that's why you were brought there." He looked deep in thought but then came back.

"Mindy did you ever notice the large empty house on top of a hill near there?" I thought about it and then remembered the older kids always used to talk about the old haunted house and how there was once a boy there who massacred his whole family and then disappeared.

"Yes, if you're talking about the house where the family was massacred before I was born." He looked up at the ceiling.

"Your father lived in that house and living next to the orphanage that is how he met your mother…" he trailed off again.

"Um, headmaster…do you happen to know where they are now?" he looked at me and then sat down in his chair.

"Your mother is dead," then he mumbled, "I'd like to think your father is dead but he is still at large."

I was slightly offended by the fact that he wished my father were dead. I must have looked offended because he suddenly said, "I apologize you don't know the whole story so you don't know the pain he's caused." Again this made me quite confused.

"Headmaster, who exactly is my father?" I said unsure of the answer I would receive. His face turned pale and his breath slowed down, there was a slight pause before he said a name I was sure I had herd before.

"Tom Marvalo Riddle. A Slytherin and a direct line from Salazar himself, that should explain your wand." I pulled the thing out of my pocket the silver glimmered as if greeting the light of the candles. I looked at it up until this moment I had thought of it as only a piece of artwork beautifully crafted black handle. Up until that moment I hadn't realized the evil shadow it casted. Dumbledore nodded.

"Your mother a bright young Ravenclaw, Cynthia Howards. A beautiful girl dark brown hair and violet eyes like yours. She had met your father at the orphanage before coming to Hogwarts." There was a slight pause, and he whispered something to himself then shook his head.

"Tom fell for her in his 4th year along with 90% of all the boys in that year despite them being in different classes. Your father won her over and after graduating they got married. She seemed to bring out the good in him but still there was no changing the darkness that resided in his heart." I sat there stunned at the fact that I was related to the dark lord. I felt like I couldn't breath. Imagine having everything you thought you knew about yourself ripped away from you and then replaced with new information and then being punched in the gut so that you can't breathe anymore.

"Then why is my mother dead?" I said quietly trying to regain consciousness of who I actually was.

"I beg your pardon? He asked unsure of what I had said.

"I said why is my mother dead if he loved he so much." This time I said it louder and there must have been rage in my voice because he looked shocked,

"Dear child isn't it obvious he went mad and your mother realized this so she came to me and asked me to take care of you. Your father murdered your mother but after realizing what he had done couldn't bring him self to kill you his memory of her. If you wish to find him ask around maybe you will eventually meet and he will not kill you, maybe he will." I thanked the headmaster and left the room feeling overwhelmed. Usually I am quite adaptive to situations like this but this, this disturbed me. I made my way back to the Ravenclaw common room the other girls were gossiping about what happened at Hogsmead and showing all of there new jewelry and clothes sharing candy. I shuffled over to my bed and collapsed. Nightmare climbed up onto my chest like he always does. Mandy swung down from the top bunk and sat on the edge of my bed.

"So where did you vanish off to after Hogsmead." She asked. Cho walked up and said something logical as usual.

"Vanished off to good use of grammar." Mandy stuck her tongue out at her,

"But seriously were did you go?" she asked again this time in a more concerned tone.

"Oh, no where really I just had to ask the headmaster a few questions is all." Mandy shrugged,

"Okay." She said as cheerfully as always. I lied there trying to keep my eyes open but they just felt so heavy I eventually fell asleep to the soft sound of Nightmare's purring. I woke up before the sun even had come up I guessed it was like five am but I couldn't get back to sleep. I decided to get an early start and go take a shower while everyone was asleep. I did my business and went to the library by this time it was around seven so people were starting to get up. The library was pretty much deserted so I sat down and pulled out a book that looked interesting on muggle studies one of my favorite classes, simply because of the teacher. I was so immersed in the book that I hardly even noticed the character that loomed behind me. I looked up once I realized there was someone there. I turned my head to see professor Quirll.

"Good-morning professor." I said in a cheery voice

"Good-mmmoringin Mindy." He responded then he cocked his head and asked,

"Is ssssomthing tttthe matter you llllook exhausted?" his stutter had gotten noticeably better I wonder why?

"Oh it's nothing I just had a long night people informing me about where I came from." The color drained from his face and the warmth seemed to leave the room.

"Yyyessss well wwwwhat did they tttell you?" he asked his voice sounded monotone compared to what is usually was.

"Um, this may sound crazy, but like four people have told me that the dark lord is my father." I laughed a bit to clear the air but his expression didn't change. That's when I hear the voice in my head again, but this time it was clearer.

"Mindy, my sweet daughter you must leave this awful place go live with the muggles though disgusting creatures they will protect you."

Quirll looked at me then said something I would never expect him to say,

"Do as the voice says child if people realize the truth, no if the ministry gets wind of this you and I will both be dead." I slowly backed away, until I ran into the bookshelf.

"Stay away from me." I whispered. He didn't stay away but came closer and grabbed my arm. He dragged me back into the restricted section of the library. This was totally empty not a soul would be able to hear me. Once Quirll was positive that no one was coming back there he grabbed my arm and dragged me even deeper into the restricted section. We reached the very back and we stopped he turned to me.

"Promise me you won't scream." He said in a surprisingly steady voice. I nodded just because I was prepared to do anything to get out of that situation as soon as possible. Quirll put his hands to his head and started unraveling his turban slowly but surely I could start to see the top of his head. When he finished there wasn't just the sound of 1 person breathing but 2. A voice from nowhere yell,

"Turn around let me see my beautiful daughter." Quirll turned around revealing what looked like a face on the back of his head. Burnt and shriveled in look, then it started to move. It took a deep breath and opened its eyes. The face appeared to be smiling. I was in such a shock that I couldn't even breath let alone scream.

"Ah, Mindy it is so good to see you with my own two eyes." Said the face in a raspy whisper. I just sat there wide eyed at the fact that I was talking to a disembodied face (it didn't have a body of it's own).

"Don't you recognize your own dad?" it said again

I snapped back into reality when he said that and an explosion of emotions came flowing out of me. Pain, for having lost a mother by his hand, anger, for knowing he killed her, sadness, because he left me alone, and love, because this was my father. The most overwhelming feeling was fear. Fear for the fact that the man standing in front of me, my father… was Voldemort. I think that is when I decided to leave Hogwarts and live the life of a muggle, with benefits. The benefits being I can still use the spells I know. After the moment I met my father I blacked out and woke up in the hospital wing. This is where I resigned from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Within the months that followed I was on my way to a nice muggle family Dumbledore had found for me. He never asked why I left Hogwarts he just handed me the paperwork and told me I was a pleasure to know and just like that I was a "normal" muggle.

**EPILOGUE**

_(The year is 2011 Mindy is now 31, married and has a 10 year old daughter)_

"Mommy where did you live when you where my age?" asked Emaline

"That's a good question, I can't seem to recall where I went to school or where I lived." Mindy replied

Emaline walked over to her book bag and pulled out a book.

"My teacher thought I would like this would you like to read it to me." She asked sweetly. Mindy grabbed the book from her daughter and looked at the cover.

'Harry Potter…why does that sound so familiar?'

"I would love to read it with you but first let mommy check something okay?" Mindy got up and walked over to the closet where her adopted parents had put all of the stuff from where she came from. She pulled down a large box and opened it, inside was a blanket and a beautiful black and green stick. There where also books and papers. Mindy pulled out one of the books, 'The History of Magic.' Mindy flipped through the pages of the book. Everything seemed so familiar. A piece of paper fell to the ground and Mindy picked it up. Here is what it said:

"Please take care of Mindy, Volt #2012 at Gringots bank" that is all the letter said. Emaline crawled up next to her mother and opened the book.

"Mommy what does this say?" she asked. Mindy put down the paper and looked at the book.

"That word is Hogwarts." The name just kind of flowed of her tongue. Why did everything in the book sound so familiar?

"Oh and mom what does that say?" Emaline asked again

Mindy looked at the spot where she was pointing and started reading the word,

"Volde…" she stopped. Her eyes glossed over lost in memory, and then it all came back after all how could she forget that her father was the dark lord.

She looked at her daughter who seemed to be immersed in the book totally engulfed in the story of the boy, the boy she loved when she was a young girl. Her first crush. Emaline looked up at her mother and said wide eyed,

"I want to go to Hogwarts one day too." Mindy laughed, "Hogwarts is for children who are special who can do stange and extraordinary things."

Emaline looked confused, "But mom I can do strange and extraordinary things watch." Mindy sat did as she was told. Emaline stood up and opened her mouth, speaking a language only snakes and very special wizards knew. Two small serpents slithered up the child's arms and listened to the girl speak. Mindy watched knowing exactly what was going on, this frightened her still. There was a rapping sound at the window at that moment waking Mindy from her trance. There was a barn owl holding letter in its mouth. A letter that boar the Hogwarts cress on it's seal. Emaline looked confused. Mindy stood up and opened the window letting the bird drop the letter on the counter.

"Keep calm," Mindy said, "mommy will explain everything."

_**The End**_


End file.
